leagueoflegendsfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
V1.0.0.101
* New items: & * Matchmaking algorithm improved. |Related = * Release Notes v1.0.0.101 |Prev = V1.0.0.100 |Next = V1.0.0.102 }} New Skins in the Store * * * * * PVP.net v1.19.14 * Users who are Level 30 will now be blocked from buying XP boosts from the Store, as they cannot earn further XP. * Improved the matchmaking algorithm to match more effectively. * Added a ticker to PVP.net to provide helpful information regarding the current server status. * Fixed a bug where users could get non-functioning ban buttons for a Practice Game they were not the owner of. * Fixed a bug where users were not properly notified if they searched for an invalid Summoner Name. * Fixed a bug where the wrong map images would display in Practice Game lobbies. * Fixed a bug where renaming Rune Pages would not show up properly in Champion Selection. * Fixed a bug with the Rune Combiner tooltips. * Fixed a bug with viewing other users' Rune Books. * Fixed a bug where Bots could not be removed if a Practice Game changed ownership. * Fixed a bug where users in chat rooms were not showing up in the Invite Screen. * Fixed a bug where the Chat Room button was slightly misaligned. League of Legends v1.0.0.101 英雄 * : Sona plays the Hymn of Valor, granting nearby allied champions bonus Damage and Ability Power. Additionally, casting this ability sends out bolts of sound, dealing magic damage to the nearest two enemy champions or monsters. * : Sona plays the Aria of Perseverance, granting nearby allied champions bonus Armor and Magic Resist. Additionally, casting this ability sends out healing melodies, healing Sona and a nearby wounded ally. * : Sona plays the Song of Celerity, granting nearby allied champions bonus Movement Speed. Additionally, casting this ability energizes nearby allies with a burst of speed. * (Ultimate): Sona plays her ultimate chord, forcing enemy champions to dance, taking magic damage over time. * (Innate): After casting 3 spells, Sona's next attack deals bonus magic damage. Additionally, Sona's Auras persist for 3 seconds after deactivating and set off a 2 second global cooldown. * now resets the auto-attack timer. * will now grant assists. * : damage reduction reduced to 30% from 35%. * is no longer removed by combat dehancing effects such as . * Fixed various bugs that caused to not work correctly sometimes. * now interacts properly with spell shields like . * now has a buff that shows the duration of the effect. * : ** It now also grants 20% death timer reduction to compensate for the 8 seconds Karthus is active after dying. ** The code has been remade to fix some bugs and usability issues. * is no longer castable while disabled. * : mana cost reduced to 25 at all ranks from 30/40/50/60/70. * : ** It no longer shows cast particles over fog of war. ** It now leaves a buff showing the duration of the increased cost and damage of subsequent casts. * no longer ignores enemy spell shields like . * no longer reduces true damage when used with . * Fixed a bug where was giving multiplicative attack speed rather than base. * can now be cancelled. * Fixed a bug where fearing enemies didn't grant an assist. * now deals damage at the start of the spell rather than when the target hits the ground. * now has a brief cooldown when activated with the goal of preventing quick cancellation after initiation. * : ** The first attack after breaking stealth will now benefit from the bonus attack speed. ** It will now provide its attack speed bonus if you break stealth by casting a spell. * no longer heals Vladimir when his ability power increases. * Fixed a bug where was not restoring enough health from Spell Vamp. * Fixed a bug where tooltip showed it restoring less health than it did. * : ** Duration reduced to 13 seconds from 15. ** Cooldown increased to 180 seconds at all ranks from 180/160/140 seconds. 物品 * New : ** Recipe: + 425 gold. ** +200 Health. ** UNIQUE Passive: Reduces ability cooldowns by 10%. * New : ** Recipe: + + 500 gold. ** +330 Health. ** +25 Health Regen per 5 sec. ** +12 Mana Regen per 5 sec. ** UNIQUE Passive: Reduces ability cooldowns by 15%. ** UNIQUE Active: Nearby champions gain 40% movement speed for 2 seconds (60 second cooldown). * Remake: ** Combine cost reduced to 450 from 850. New total cost is 2250. ** +430 Health. ** +450 Mana. ** Unique Aura: Nearby allies gain 20 hp/5 and 9 mp/5. ** Unique Passive: Reduces ability cooldowns by 10%. ** Unique Passive: When you cast a spell, you regenerate 50 health and 20 mana over 2 seconds. This effect has a 3 second cooldown and no longer affects allies. * : proc damage raised to 100% from 80%. * : proc damage raised to 150% from 130%. * : ** Combine cost increased to 700. Total cost is now 2110. ** Unique passive conversion percent dropped to 1.5% from 2%. ** Unique passive changed to: Each time you attack, you gain one maximum mana (3 second cooldown). Each time you use an ability, you gain four maximum mana (3 second cooldown.) Bonus caps at 1000. * no longer lists as building into . * s and s now show their remaining duration (in seconds) in their mana bar. Both teams can see the remaining duration. * no longer deals damage when held by a clone. * : effect is no longer removed by combat dehancers such as . Summoner Spells * : movement speed increase reduced to 27% from 32%. * : movement speed increase reduced to 6% from 8%. General * Fixed a bug where some knock up and knock away spells failed to interrupt enemy channeled spells. * Fixed a bug where Summoner refreshed your W slot's cooldown when used. * Fixed a bug where the aggro outline was not appearing. * Disconnected players will now run home if their Recall is interrupted. * Disconnected players now gain 1000 Magic Resist after 1 minute of continuous disconnection. * : no longer grants the buff to dead allied champions. * : now has a proper cooldown timer. * Decreased loading time by up to 30% depending on the hardware. * Fixed several client crashes. Category:补丁说明 de:V1.0.0.101 en:V1.0.0.101